Eggman Is Nice
by samantha lasalle
Summary: One day Tails was working on an invention that will make Dr. Eggman turn good forever. Everyone rather have no enemy. They were getting tired of Amy being kidnapped. Eggman turns good will there be an enemy? Find out now.


Dr. Eggman Turns Good

Characters…

Sonic

Tails

Knuckles

Amy

Cream

Rouge

Shadow

Bocoe

Decoe

Dr. Eggman

One day Tails was working on an invention that will make Dr. Eggman turn good forever. Everyone rather have no enemy.  
They were getting tired of Amy being kidnapped. Eggman turns good will there be an enemy? Find out now.

At Tails workshop...

Tails is working on an invention that will make Dr. Eggman turn good. He's worked on it almost all day it beginning to turn night time. "It almost done I sure hope it works." Tails was getting worried that what if it doesn't work. Sonic comes in the room.

"Hey buddy how's it going?" asked Sonic.

"It's going ok Sonic I am just worried what if this invention doesn't work." Said Tails worriedly.

"No need to worry bud if it doesn't work that's ok." Sonic hugs his buddy.

"Thanks Sonic." Said Tails.

"No problem." Said Sonic.

Cream comes running in with Amy.

"SONIC!" Shouts Amy.

"What's wrong Amy?" Asked Sonic.

"Mr. Sonic, Dr. Eggman is coming!" Shouts Cream.

"Tails you got the invention done?" Asked Sonic.

"Yes I got it done!" Shouts Tails.

"Wooohooo It's me Sonic now prepare to see -..."

"My new latest invention!" Shouts Tails. He interrupted Eggman. Tails pushes a button and something hits Eggman.

"Ahhhh!" Shouts Eggman as his bad leaves his body and goes into somebody else and they kick the good out of that person body and gives it to Eggman. That person is… Everyone GASPS. It's SONIC.

"Hi Tails how are you and your friends doing today?" asked Eggman friendly.

"S-Sonic you ok?" asked Tails.

Amy is crying. "Sonic please be ok I love you!"

Sonic wakes up. He smiles evilly. "I am not Sonic I am Dr. Sonic Hedgehog. I am going to kidnap this pink brat."

"Sonic, are you ok?" asked Amy

"Shut it pink brat I never loved you never will see my eyes I am evil now shut up." Sonic slaps Amy. Amy cries in pain.

"Sonic ow that hurts." Amy cries more.

"I AM NO LONGER SONIC QUIT CALLING ME SONIC! I AM !" gets in his robot chair and flies off. "I WILL DEFEAT STATION SQUARE WILL BE SORRY!"

"Hi Dr. Hedgehog I am Bocoe." Said Bocoe.

"And I am Decoe. It nice to see you are working for us." Said Decoe.

"So what evil thing should we do first?" Asked Sonic evilly.

"We can make the town suffer." Said Bocoe.

"EXCELLENT! MUAHAHAHA!" Laughs Sonic evilly. Sonic shoots lazors everywhere at Station Square. Sonic shoots lazors on the X – TORNADO. KABOOM! Sonic shoots on Amy.

"OWWWWWWWWW!" cries Amy. "STOPPPPP SONIC!

"NOOO NOT MY X – TORNADO! GRRRRRRRR!" Shouts Tails.

"I AM GOING TO NEED ALL THE CHAOS EMERALDS TO DESTROY THE TOWN!" shouts Sonic to Bocoe.

"How we going to do that Dr. Hedgehog where can we find them?" asked Bocoe.

With Tails and the others…

"This is all your fault!" He threw his invention hits the wall and breaks. Tails is crying 'my best friend is now my enemy. He is hurting everyone even Amy she loves him so much.'

"Don't be so hard on your self Tails." Said Eggman friendly.

"OK this is kinda creepy." Said Tails.

Back with Sonic…

"OH LOOK IT AMY'S HOUSE!" shouts Sonic as he shoots missles towards it and it explodes. Every one is screaming at this horror there town is being destroyed.

"NOOOOO NOT MY HOUSE!" Amy is now furious. "Tails what are we going to do?!" Asked Amy trying to be patient as possible.

"I don't know Eggman has never went this far!" shouts Tails. "We need to help Sonic but we are gonna need everyone to help us." Tails calls their friends and they are on their way to help how to stop Dr. Hedgehog.

"Ok so let me get this straight Dr. Eggman is now our friend while Sonic is the bad guy. HOW?!" Asked Knuckles.

"This invention I made to make Dr. Eggman nice, instead it kicked out his meanness and gave it to someone else so we need to get rid of the bad in Sonic but I am going to need you guys. It is dangerous I know but look what he did to the X – Tornado. It exploded. Look at the town ¼ of it is gone. We need to stop Sonic and soon before the whole town is fully gone. Said Tails worriedly.

"We will try to do what we can Tails." Knuckles said with pride.

"When should we start the mission?" Asked Shadow.

"Tomorrow morning right now we should rest and I am sure Sonic is resting too." Said Tails calmly.

With Sonic…

"I need my rest. Night guys." Said Sonic as he is sleeping on the robot chair.

"Good night Dr. Hedgehog." Said Bocoe and Decoe as they go to sleep too.

The Next Morning…

Tails is fixing his X – Tornado. Worried about Sonic. Amy looks out her window and she is crying. She sees a picture of her and Sonic and she grabs it and hugs it. Knuckles is helping Tails remodel the Tornado incase Sonic tries something. Shadow is preparing himself to be stronger.

"Finally the X – Tornado is done come on in everyone." Said Tails.

"OK!" said everyone excitedly. "DON'T WORRY SONIC WE'RE COMING!" Everyone hops on the X – Tornado. Knuckles and Amy are on the wing. Tails, Eggman, Shadow are inside the X – Tornado. Cream is with Amy on the wing and Rouge on the other side. Amy is still crying.

"It's ok Amy we're going to save Sonic." Said Cream with pride.

"Thanks Cream." Said Amy feeling a bit better.

"Guys I think I see Sonic." Said Tails.

"Oh look it that two tailed brat and his lil brat friends!" shouts Sonic evilly.

"Sonic you need to follow us." Said Tails patiently.

"I don't need to I don't like you all even that pink brat who pushes me for dates." Said Sonic.

"Sonic this is so not you." Said Amy crying.

"Oh stop your whining." Said Sonic.

"MAKE ME!" shouts Amy.

"I WILL YOU BE SORRY YOU EVER DID THAT YELL AT ME!" Shouts Sonic in anger.

"Go Tails! FLY!" shouts Amy.

So they flew across earth, to the end of the world. They see a fountain. Tails smiles. They land the X – Tornado close to it so Sonic gets near it.

"Wow that is a pretty fountain so colorful too." Said Amy.

"Sonic breath that fountain." Said Tails as he pushes Sonic toward the light.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sonic shouts his evilness now disappearing. Sonic is back to normal.  
"What happened… Hey guys!" said Sonic smiling.

Amy is crying still scared. "S – Sonic."

"Hey Ames." Sonic said as he walks to her.

Amy steps back from him.

"It ok Amy nothing to be scare of now." Said Sonic as he runs and hugs her.

Amy is crying on him. "Im still hurting Sonic, my home is gone. You destroyed it."

"Hmmm… I will let you stay with me. Would you like that?" asked Sonic.

"Ok sure." Said Amy.

So everyone went back to there normal ways. Sonic is back to being normal and people needed to get use to the new Eggman. His robots are now nice as well they didn't want to be mean after seeing everyone else be nice to others.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
